


Voltron 1k or Less Snippets

by InsideThisShellisAPrisonCell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Prompt Fic, Sneaking Around, Very Lightly Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideThisShellisAPrisonCell/pseuds/InsideThisShellisAPrisonCell
Summary: Various pairings based off of prompts I receive from either Discord or Tumblr. Each chapter will have its own summary. Tags added as I go.





	1. ShiroxMatt: Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> ShiroxMatt
> 
> Prompt: "the after math of sam walking in on some PG 13 shatt"
> 
> From Eliza on Discord, who is amazing! 
> 
> Didn't quite do that because I want to do that one in a more lengthy fic, but I think what I wrote still comes pretty close!

Samuel Holt knows something is up when Shiro shows up to breakfast with his uniform in disarray and his hair mussed like he just rolled out of bed. Shiro was stricter on protocol than Sam himself was, so him looking like a hot mess when he was on duty was… odd to say the least.

 

“Everything ok this morning?” Sam asks him eyebrow raised. 

 

Shiro’s face turns bright red, and Sam’s interest is piqued. “Everything is just fine, sir.” He clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair. “Was just running a little late this morning is all.” 

 

Sam nods understandingly. It happens to everyone. When Matt stumbles in less than five minutes later in much the same state as Shiro, Sam knows without a doubt that there is something going on. 

 

He doesn’t press right then, but he keeps a sharper eye out. Their ship is tiny, since it’s only a three man crew, so he knows he’ll figure out what’s up eventually. A couple of days later, he is headed to make himself a cup of coffee so he can finish up some reports when he catches Matt exiting Shiro’s room. 

 

Matt freezes like a deer in headlights, his face heating up. “Oh, uh, dad!” He says, his voice rising a few octaves above his normal tone. “N-nice night for a walk!”

 

Before Sam can reply, Matt takes off like a shot down the hall towards his own room. Suspicious, Sam lets it go.

 

A week later, Sam is walking past the kitchen area when he hears a crash. Alarmed, he hurries to investigate. An injury on this kind of mission would be detrimental. They have supplies, but only for minor cuts, burns, and-

 

His train of thought cuts off as he enters the kitchen. On the floor, there is a pile of plastic dishes. Shiro and Matt both stand there, several feet apart, both bright red. Matt won’t meet his eyes and Shiro is fidgeting nervously with his uniform. Both of them are rumpled. 

 

“Everything all right, boys?” He asks, squinting at them. 

 

“F-fine, sir.” Shiro responds. “Just tripped, is all.”

 

“Uh huh.” He pins them both with a skeptical stare for a moment longer before he heads on his way. 

 

Nothing more happens for a while. They are only a few days out from Kerberos. Sam is up late one night, monitoring their progress for some reports, when he hears giggling. His fingers pause over his notes as he listens. There is a shushing noise, then silence. He waits for a moment, then slowly pushes away from his desk. Dramatically, he tiptoes to the door of their control room and hovers in a shadow, listening down the hall. He only hears the creak of the ship and the muffled noise of the engines. 

 

Sliding down the hall back pressed to the wall, he hums the James Bond theme song under his breath. He shuffles his feet along the metal floor so he won’t make any noise, still listening hard. As he moves, he can slowly hear the shuffling of cloth. He pauses, absorbing the direction the noise is coming from, then tip toes in that direction. 

 

He finds himself outside of a utility closet. The noises are definitely coming from inside. He reaches for the latch, leaning closer, then pauses. 

 

_ “Shiro-” _

 

Well, this is awkward. That is definitely his son’s voice in the throws of what sounds like a moan. There is a rustling from inside, and then the distinct sound of -

 

Sam backs away from the door faster than he’s done anything in his life. He continues to scuttle down the hall back towards the control room. 

 

He thinks it would be best to just leave those two alone for right now. 


	2. KeithxShiro: Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KeithxShiro. I just liked the idea of these boys cuddling all nice like in bed. No prompt given.

Waking up wrapped up in someone else’s space is still a novelty to Keith. Feeling Shiro’s breath puffing against the back of his neck, the weight of his arm draped across his hip, his socked feet brushing against Keith’s calves, it’s all still so new. When this had started, they had been on the castle ship for only a few weeks. Keith had been unable to sleep. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, but everything felt grating. The ship hummed and groaned, and there was always this subtle blue glow shining in under his door. His matress was uncomfortable and lumpy, and the blanket he had was itchy and didn’t keep him warm enough.

 

So he had gone to the training deck. A rubber surface meant for running circled the entire room. The best way for him to blank out his mind and exhaust his body had always been running, so that’s what he did. The pounding of his feet and the concentrated evenness of his breath had always grounded him. 

 

Shiro found him there. Keith didn’t know how long he had been running for at that point, but when he slowed to a stop he could feel the sweat dripping down his back, and his thighs burned with exertion. 

 

“Can’t sleep?” Shiro had asked him. He was wearing comfortable sleep clothes, a large t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. His hair was mussed from sleep and there were still creases on his cheek from where it had been pressed to a pillow. 

 

“Yeah.” Keith replied. He pressed one hand to the wall and began to stretch, trying to take slow breaths to help lower his heart rate. “I figured I’d try to wear myself out.”

 

“You could come lay with me for a while.” Shiro suggested. “Sometimes it helps having someone else in the room with you. After you rinse off, of course.” 

 

Keith glanced at him, frowning at the teasing tone in his voice. 

 

“Just come join me when you’re cleaned up. Maybe we can catch better sleep.”

 

Keith nodded. He had went to Shiro’s room after sliding into his own to catch a quick shower and slip into more comfortable clothes. At first it had been awkward, since the beds weren’t made for more than one person, but by then Keith had been too exhausted to care. He had slipped into a dreamless sleep and had woken up more rested than he had ever been. 

 

From then on, it had become a routine. When it was time for bed, Keith would go to his own room to shower and change, then he would walk down the hall and slip into Shiro’s bedroom. Shiro would be sitting in bed, a tablet or a book propped in his lap and reading glasses perched on his nose. Keith would clamber in next to him and snuggle under the blankets. A few minutes later, Shiro would mark his place and set what he was reading aside, then flip off the light. Then Shiro would pull him close so that Keith could rest his head on Shiro’s chest, or turn them so he was spooning up close to Keith’s back; Keith would fall asleep like that, tucked into Shiro’s space.

 

Waking up in someone else’s space was weird, but Keith really liked it. Some mornings, they would stay cuddled in bed. They didn’t talk much, just breathed each other’s air and absorbed each other’s warmth. Keith enjoyed it when Shiro rubbed their noses together or rubbed the skin of Keith’s hip with his thumb. 

 

Eventually, when Shiro decided they had lazed about long enough, they would disentangle themselves and go their separate ways. Shiro would shower and Keith would go for a run or lift weights. They went about their separate routines during the day, but night time always brought them back together. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts at InsideThisShellIsAPrisonCell#2316 on Discord or to my [ask box on Tumblr!](http://insidethisshellisaprisoncell.tumblr.com/ask)


	3. KeithxShiro: Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings with Shiro are Keith's favorite

Mornings are Keith’s favorite. No matter what chaos he has in store for the day, he can always count on the soft, slow mornings he gets to spend with Shiro. 

Without fail, he wakes up and smells coffee brewing. Eyes still closed, curled up under the heavy warmth of the duvet, he can hear the small noises as Shiro moves about the kitchen. A kitchen cupboard opens and closes, a spoon tings against the sides of a ceramic mug, plastic scrapes as the coffee carafe is removed to pour and replaced to keep the coffee warm. Keith inches the blanket down and glances at their digital clock, bright red numbers glowing in the dim light. Five minutes till his alarm goes off. 

He hums and switches the alarm off. He could stay curled up in bed for those extra minutes, but spending the time with Shiro sounds much more appealing. Pushing the covers off, he stands. He pauses to pull on a pair of clean boxers and one of Shiro’s t-shirts. It’s red and slouches off of his frame, but it smells like Shiro’s cologne, sharp and spicy. He pushes his bangs back from his face and tiptoes downstairs to peek into the kitchen. 

Shiro is standing at the counter in form-fitting sweat-pants and t-shirt. A coffee cup steams next to him, and the morning newspaper is spread in front of him. His white hair is combed neatly to the side, still damp from an early shower. Shiro hums under his breath, a slow, romantic melody. 

Keith edges into the kitchen. “Shiro,” he murmurs, voice rough with sleep. 

Shiro’s head turns immediately, something like adoration springing to life in his eyes. “Keith.” He replies, his body moving to face Keith completely. His arm lifts, inviting Keith in for a hug and Keith moves towards him without thought. Shiro pulls him into a tight hug, pressing his nose into Keith’s sleep rustled hair. “Good morning, love.” He murmurs, pressing a sweet kiss to Keith’s temple. 

“Mmm.” Keith hums, pressing his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck and shoulder. “Morning.”

They stand like that for a minute, basking in each other’s presence. During the week, they always manage to catch at least a few moments of time like this before they run off to work. Today, however, is Saturday, so they get to spend even longer just savoring the moment. Keith shifts after a moment, pulling back to look up at Shiro through his eyelashes. He tilts his head, silently begging for a kiss. 

Shiro chuckles quietly and wraps an arm around Keith’s waist, lifting him off the ground and swinging him around. Keith lets out a yelp, then grins widely as Shiro sets him on the counter on top of the newspaper. He lets his legs slide lazily around Shiro’s hips as Shiro leans in to kiss him. 

The coffee steams next to them, forgotten. The sun rises, bathing them in rose gold. The cacti in their window cast long, spiky shadows across their kitchen floor. Plates they picked out and bought themselves sit in a drying rack, and pictures of fond memories decorate the shelves above the sink. 

Mornings are Keith’s favorite, by far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a hot minute ago, for my good pal Nisa! I wrote it to go with the [art](https://shiroganejpg.tumblr.com/post/176281237627/%EF%BE%9F-please-do-not-remove-the-caption%EF%BE%9F) she made.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at InsideThisShellIsAPrisonCell#2316 on Discord or to my [ask box on Tumblr!](http://insidethisshellisaprisoncell.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
